One two three travelers ?
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Three girls from the future appear in Hideyoshi's camp.What's going to happen?It has OCS.


**Marian:This is my second story that I use OCS.I hope it will be good.:)**

**Sakura:Marian doesn't own samurai warriors only me,Kisa and Hikari.**

**Marian:Thank ya Sakura-chan!**

**One two three travelers ?**

One day three girls were playing their favorite game in Wii Samurai Warriors 3

.The first one was named Sakura she had long brown hair in ponytail and emerald eyes, next to her was Kisa she had long black hair and blue eyes and the last one was Hikari she had brown middle length hair and golden eyes.

**Sakura Pov**

" Ok let's start who will you play Kisa and Hikari?"

"I'll play Yukimura~!" Kisa said as he was her favorite male character. "

I am with Kiyomasa ." Hikari said.

"Aright I will be with Mitsunari then!" I exclaimed.

Then a weird light came to the room and we fell asleep.

**Normal Pov**

Sakura woke up under a tree. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a familiar place but she couldn't remember where .

'What happened? Where are Kisa and Hikari?' she thought. Then she heard horses she looked at her right and saw many soldiers coming towards her.

She was scared she didn't have nothing to defend herself .She closed her eyes afraid of what will happen next. She was waiting for pain to come but it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw Nene?

'What's going on here?' she thought.

"Are you ok little girl?" Nene asked.

"Yes I'm ok." Sakura replied.' I must hit my head and I'm imaging things.' She thought.

"Why are you in a battle without a weapon? You could have been hurt." Nene wondered.

"I think I'm lost. Would you mind to tell me? Who are you and which side are you fighting for?" She asked but she already knew.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself .I'm Nene and I'm with the Toyotomi army. What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura, Nice to meet you!"

"Well Sakura do you know how to fight?"

"Emm I know archery so maybe this can help?"

"Great I'll take you to our camp and there you'll choose a very good bow and something to wear of course!" The Kunoichi said as Sakura was still wearing her jeans and black T-shirt.

The young girl sweatdroped.

After sometime they were at the camp. Nene led Sakura to the sword smith.

"How can I help you Lady Nene?" He asked.

"I would like to buy a bow for this girl." She said pointing towards Sakura.

"Of course! Mm I think this one would be good for you." He replied giving her a golden and orange bow.

"Thank you. I think this one is perfect!" Sakura replied.

She tested and it was really good.

"Now let's go to choose something for you to wear!" Nene exclaimed cheerfully.

They went and choose an outfit it was a battle orange dress with red boots.

"Now it's time to introduce you to my husband." Nene said.

In less than 2 mins they were at the main camp. Sakura saw many familiar faces, Hanbei, Kanbei , Kiyomasa ,Masanori and Mitsunari.

She was surprised he looked so handsome.

Then Hideyoshi spoke "Nene who is that girl?"

"She was lost I find her in the middle of the battle. She said that she knows how to use bow and arrow."

"Well would you mind show me?" The chief said.

Sakura nodded and said "Of course my Lord!" and bowed.

"Mitsunari fight with her!" The monkey ordered.

"As you wish my Lord." Mitsunari said.

They started fighting Sakura was struggling the red headed was really good.

After sometime Mitsunari won. "Not bad for a little kid…" he said.

"What's your name kid?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Sakura Yoshida my lord!" she said and bowed once again.

"Well Sakura would you like to join in our army?" The monkey asked.

"This is a honor my lord for a girl like me." She said trying to sound modest.

"Now Nene would you led Sakura to her camp?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Of course darling! Come on!"

"Thank you so much Lady Nene." Sakura said.

"Don't be so typical you are part of our family now." Nene replied smiling.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

She was led to a big room then she saw Hikari.

She ran towards her ."Hikari!" "Sakura!"

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"I just came here. Nene found me and she took me here and now I'm part of this army .How did you end up here?" Sakura asked her friend.

"I was taken here by Sakon who found me while he was fighting. I had grabbed a sword and started fighting. It was really useful that I know swordsmanship."

"So you are joining in the army too?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Yup!" Hikari replying smiling.

'Hmm I wonder wear Kisa is right now.' They thought looking at each other's

Eyes.

**END **

**Marian:Yay!I finished it! What do you think guys? Is it good or not?**

**Sakura:Please tell us and review!:D**

**Marian:Cya for now we will see you at the next chapter!:)**

**Everyone:Cya!**


End file.
